justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Wild
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = March 27, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Hard (Mashup) Medium (Classic) ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 3 (Classic) |nosm = |mc = JDU 1A: Ancient Pink 1B: Bordeaux-Purple 2A: Pink-Purple 2B: Purple |pc = |gc = Tangerine Yellow |lc = Orange (Classic) Orange (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 72 (Classic) 126 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = 3:43 |nowc = Wild |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}Jessie J ve Big Sean tarafından "Wild" , ve yer alıyor. Danscının Görünüşü Dansçı, koro sırasında maviye dönüşen koyu kahverengi saçlı bir kadındır. Tron kıyafetlerine benzeyen bir desen ile tulum giyiyor. Şarkının ritmi ile renkleri ve desenleri değiştirir. Koro sırasında, takım pembe ışıklarla koyu mor. Diğer kısımlarda elbisesi sarı yıldızlarla siyahtır. Ayrıca mor platform topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. Kalın sarı-turuncu bir çizgisi var. Arka Plan Dans, iki renkli iki parlayan kenarlı spiral ile siyah-beyaz bir alanda başlar - macenta ve camgöbeği. İki rengin dumanı da görünür. Spiraller geri tepir ve rastgele yeniden ortaya çıkar. Dans, daha sonra siyah dumanın göründüğü beyaz bir alana gider. İlk bölgedeki dumanın aksine, siyah duman tamamen kaybolmaz. Sonra, dans başka bir karanlık yere gider. Bu kez, parlayan kırmızı duman görünür ve alanı aydınlatır. Dans, bu üç alan arasında geçiş yapar, ancak orijinal alanda çoğu zaman harcar. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2 :Koro başlangıcında ellerinizi hızlı bir şekilde yukarı kaldırın. Gold Moves 3:Ellerinizi yarım daire içinde kaldırın. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 WildGold.gif|Gold Move 1 ve 2 in-game Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 WildGold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers *''Wild'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Wild'' Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Wild'' *''All About That Bass'' (Divas) *''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (High Energy) *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Playlists apperence in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z *Solo *Just Dance 2014 *Solo Captions is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Come Fight *Tiger Claws *Wild Punch *Belly Push Trivia * Mashup aşağıdaki sorunlara sahiptir: ** Wii, PS3 ve Wii U'da, ilk kez '' Where Have You Been '' bir görünüme sahip, oyuncular sadece "İYİ" olacak; ikinci kez, sadece "Tamam" olabilir; En son göründüğünde, yalnızca "X" harfi alınabiliyor. **Bazen, '' Where Have You Been '' ' in nihai görünümü sırasında hiçbir hareket sayılmaz. **Bazen, Altın Hareketi efekti rastgele duyulabilir. *Arka Plan Blame kelimesini andırıyor. **Bu rutinin etkisi daha sonra “Blame” de tekrar kullanılır. *Duyurulmadan önce, World Dance Floor web sitesinde diğer şarkıların yanı sıra '' Wild '' sızdırıldı. Galeri Game Files Wild cover generic.png|''Wild'' Wild_mashup.png|''Wild'' (Mashup) Wild cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Wild_Cover_Albumcoach.png| album coach Wild cover albumbkg.png| album background Wild banner bkg.png| menu banner Wild map bkg.png| map background wild_cover@2x.jpg| cover Wild cover 1024.png| cover 167wildavatar.png|Avatar on 154.png|Avatar 200167.png|Golden avatar 300167.png|Diamond avatar wild2.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots wild jd2014 menu.png|''Wild'' on the menu wild jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Wild jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Wild jd2017 menu.png|''Wild'' on the menu Wild jd2017 load.png| loading screen Wild jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen wild jd2014 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements Wild Green Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) Others wildextractjessieauds.PNG WildBG.jpg|Background Wildglitchmash.gif|The scoring glitch with Where Have You Been s final appearance in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal Wild (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Wild - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Wild - Just Dance 2014 Wild - Just Dance Now Wild - Just Dance 2016 Wild - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Wild by Jessie J Ft. Big Sean (PS Move) Wild - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Wild (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions Wild - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Wild - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Wild en:Wild es:Wild Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Jessie J Şarkıları Kategori:Big Sean Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları